Picnic - A Puppy Love AU
by FuziPenguin
Summary: Ratchet takes the twins on a little outing


**Title:** Picnic - Puppy Love AU  
 **Fandom:** Transformers G1 AU  
 **Series:** Of Mechs and Dogs  
 **Author:** FuziPenguin  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 4743  
 **Summary:** Ratchet takes the twins on a little outing  
 **Author Notes:** This is a bit AU from the series - pretend that Ratchet and the twins were never under threat from TopNotch, and this would probably happen. Written for jenn-oddballpunk's request at tumblr: 'Something cute and adorable with the Twins and Ratch in your of Mechs and Dogs universe'  
 **Warnings** : rot your teeth!schmoop; blink and you'll miss it UST on Ratchet's part towards Sunstreaker  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

* * *

"So what exactly is a picnic, anyway?" Sideswipe asked, idly swinging the basket of supplies back and forth as he followed Ratchet. Sunstreaker was at his twin's side, a large blanket neatly folded and draped over his arms. He looked this way and that as they traveled down the walking path, stance alert, but optics curious as he gazed up at the large crysto-trees towering above them.

"It's an outing, usually to a nice park. You bring food and laze about under the sun," Ratchet explained, reaching the end of the path and emerging into the large field beyond the trees. The shorn blades of techno-grass crunched beneath their feet as they entered the meadow. Ratchet paused and watched the twins stare at the ground in fascination, both of them lifting their pedes to watch the grass spring back to its natural shape as soon as their weight lifted off it.

Sideswipe came to stand still next to Ratchet, the picnic basket practically forgotten as Sideswipe gaped at the large, rolling field in front of them. A stream bisected the meadow, along with scattered crysto-trees that towered over the families who lounged in the shade they provided. The park was rather empty for this time of day and Ratchet began picking his way down the gentle slope to a tree on the far side of the field, planning to lay the blanket out beneath it.

"It's so big," Sunstreaker murmured, twisting his head about to stare in fascination.

"This is actually a rather small park, since we're so close to the center of the city. You act like you've never seen…" Ratchet trailed off, frowned.

"Have you two ever been outside mech-made structures?" he inquired, fearing the answer.

Sideswipe shook his head, staring around with just as much wonder as his twin. "Saw a tree or two before, but nothing like this… There are other places like this?"

"This is a maintained space," Ratchet explained, doing his best to not let his unhappiness show. "It's taken care of by the city so mechs and femmes can enjoy a little bit of the wild while still living in an urban area. Outside of the cities, there are huge areas of wilderness, where mechanimals run free and the trees grow into large forests."

The twins turned their heads in unison to stare at Ratchet. "Bigger than this? Wild animals?" Sideswipe questioned at the same time Sunstreaker asked, "Can we go?"

Ratchet smiled at the bright, eager optics that met his own. "Hundreds times bigger. And we can visit one of the preserves, just not today. It's quite the trip. Here, give me the blanket, Sunny."

He gestured for the large cloth as they neared his intended tree. Once Sunstreaker handed it over to him, he shook it loose of its neat folds and let it settle on the grass.

"Let's sit," Ratchet said, doing so with a grunt as one of his knees squeaked when he kneeled down.

"Getting old, Ratch?" Sideswipe asked with a grin, leaning over to place the basket on the center of the blanket.

"I'll show you old, you little glitch," Ratchet replied, snagging Sideswipe's arm and tugging sharply. Sideswipe overbalanced and toppled onto the blanket, letting out a shriek of laughter as Ratchet pounced on him and immediately began tickling his sides.

"No! Nononono!" Sideswipe chanted between giggles and amidst squirming. "Stop, stop, stop! Sunny, help!" he gasped.

"No, I don't think I will," Sunstreaker replied, gingerly stepping onto the blanket. He turned his back on them both and straddled Sideswipe's flailing legs. Then he dropped to the ground, pinning Sideswipe's lower half.

"He's particularly ticklish on the bottom of his feet," Sunstreaker remarked mildly over his shoulder to Ratchet. Then he proceeded to prove it.

Soon, howls of laughter and shrieked protests were blistering the air around them. Ratchet relented after another minute although Sunstreaker got in a few more good tickles before settling himself cross legged on the blanket.

Sideswipe lay where they had left him, sprawled out limply and gasping. "I hate you both," he finally managed, the grin on his face belaying his words.

"Mmm hmm. That's what you get for calling me old," Ratchet said, unable to resist poking the red twin in the side one more time. Sideswipe flinched away, curling up into a little ball.

"Forgive me, O Young and Sprightly one," he intoned, snickering a little at Ratchet's optic roll.

"You're forgiven. Now get up, I want to spread the food out and you're hogging the entire blanket."

"Am not," Sideswipe said, affecting a pout. Nevertheless, he sat up, mirroring Sunstreaker's pose. The golden twin scoffed and then shook his head at Sideswipe as he presumably said something across their bond. "Whatcha bring?"

"Our regular energon, of course," Ratchet said, pulling out three cubes and handing one to each twin. "Once you finish your lunch, you can sample the treats I brought."

Ratchet pulled out several containers and opened them, revealing sweetly gelled cubes, rust sticks, manganese balls, and the thin, crunchy wafers sprinkled with copper shavings that Ratchet was particularly fond of.

"Oooh!" Sideswipe exclaimed, leaning over and peering into the boxes. Ratchet slapped his hand as Sideswipe reached for one of the manganese balls.

"Energon first!" Ratchet scolded as Sunstreaker leaned over as well. He merely looked, very pointedly wrapping his hands around his energon cube and lifting it to take a sip.

"But, Ratch…" Sideswipe whined.

Ratchet shook his head. "I highly doubt that the two of you were ever given goodies like this. They can make your tanks hurt if you eat too many too fast, especially without normal fuel already in your system, so… Sideswipe! Really?"

Sideswipe wiped a hand across his mouth, upending the cube as proof that he had just chugged down the contents. "Energon done. Treats now?"

Raising his optics towards the sky, he silently asked Primus what he had ever done to anger the deity. Then he sighed. "One of each only."

Sideswipe immediately grabbed the closest container, plucking out a rust stick and shoving half of it into his mouth. He paused, optics widening as he chewed. Sunstreaker watched his brother, head tilted to the side in consideration.

"Good?" he asked. Sideswiped turned to face him and Sunstreaker blinked, optics shutters fluttering for a moment. Then he reached out and shoved Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Stop it. I'll taste it for myself."

But whatever Sideswipe had done across their bond had apparently interested Sunstreaker enough to make him take several healthy swallows from his energon.

Ratchet raised his own cube, hiding his grin behind it. The treats had cost a hefty bit of creds, but he had known it would be worth it for this very moment. The twins experienced things that Ratchet had always taken for granted with a wide-opticked amazement that humbled him. He never wanted to stop providing his wards with simple things like this outing and treats for them to enjoy.

Sideswipe finished the rust stick, humming to himself as he licked his fingers clean. "Yum! Let's see, what's next? What was that anyway?"

"That was a rust stick. They're one of the more common treats to be found in stores. Go ahead, Sunstreaker," Ratchet said, watching as the golden twin set his now empty cube on the blanket.

"And this?" Sideswipe inquired holding up a manganese ball and examining it before biting into it. He immediately spat it back out with an expression so horrified that Ratchet couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"That… that's a manganese ball," Ratchet managed to explain between guffaws. "They're more of an acquired taste."

"Ugh," Sideswipe said with a shudder. "I don't want to acquire that at all. Here," he said shoving the remnants at his brother.

"Wow. Thanks," Sunstreaker said, deadpan. "If you don't like it, what makes you think I will?"

Sideswipe gave his brother a bemused look. "We're twins, not the same person. We can like different things; we have before. And I don't want what Ratchet bought for us to go to waste."

Ratchet spiraled his optics in surprise, wondering where the random spurt of maturity had come from.

Sideswipe took Sunstreaker's hand and dumped the rest of the manganese ball onto his palm. Then he looked at his own hand in disgust and wiped it along Sunstreaker's leg, prompting an indignant yelp from the golden twin.

Annnnd there went the maturity.

"Try it, Sunny," Ratchet urged as he saw Sunstreaker's optics narrow in consternation. Huffing an ex-vent, Sunstreaker did as suggested, nibbling a little on the edge of the uneaten treat. He swallowed and then nibbled some more. Both Sideswipe and Ratchet watched, Sideswipe more avidly than their caretaker. When Sunstreaker didn't appear to be outright revolted by the taste, Sideswipe turned away in disappointment.

"It's not bad," Sunstreaker reported, taking a larger bite.

"Well, I'll leave you to those then," Sideswipe said, picking up the box with the gelled cubes. "These are fun looking."

"Highly concentrated energon with flavor additives. I used to know a mech who would make those in his home. These are flavored with 0.3% cadmium," Ratchet explained. "Gives it a very sweet taste."

A little more cautious now, Sideswipe picked one up and nibbled it like his brother had with the manganese ball. Then Sideswipe wriggled like an overexcited puppy and popped the rest of the cube into his mouth.

"That's awesome! I could eat those all day. Can I have another?" he said, turning pleading optics on Ratchet.

"Only if you don't want to try the wafers," Ratchet replied, ruthlessly squashing down the urge to give the little pain in Ratchet's aft everything Sideswipe could ever want. Those optics should be outlawed.

Sideswipe pouted, looking down into the box and then over at the wafers. "Can we have more later today?"

"Probably," Ratchet admitted. "I just don't want you to get upset tanks by eating everything at once."

Nodding, Sideswipe offered the box to his brother and then picked up one of the wafers. Sunstreaker took one of the cubes and sniffed it; Sideswipe did the same with a wafer, almost in unison.

Ratchet watched in fascination as both twins produced nearly identical faces of dismay once the treats were put into their mouths.

"Too sweet," Sunstreaker commented.

"Too dry," Sideswipe said, looking over at the gels in regret. "Shoulda had another one of those."

"You can keep them," Sunstreaker informed him and picked up one of the wafers.

As Sunstreaker gave the copper shavings atop the wafer a distrustful stare, Sideswipe threw himself on his side next to Ratchet, jostling his half full energon cube.

"What now?" Sideswipe asked, jiggling his foot and watching his brother light up as he bit into the wafer. Ratchet felt a burst of satisfaction that at least one of the twins liked the treats he often ogled in the stores. Now he would have more reasons to buy them!

"Whatever you want," Ratchet said. "I like to lie in the sun, relax a bit, but I know you two have a lot of energy, so you can run around if you'd like."

Sideswipe immediately shot upright, optics bright. "Really?"

"Go for it," Ratchet replied, throwing an arm out and indicating the wide expanse of open space surrounding them. "Don't leave the field, keep your comm. line open, and don't bother the other park visitors, but have at it."

"All right!" Sideswipe exclaimed, darting forward to peck Ratchet on the cheek. The red twin leapt to his feet and then threw himself off the blanket, completing a speedy mid-air transformation that left Ratchet gaping.

Sideswipe shook himself, settling the last of his armor pieces into place, before stretching forward and then backwards onto his paws. With an excited yip, he broke into a sprint, tearing across the field and throwing up clumps of techno grass in his wake as his claws dug furrows into the ground from his speed.

"Oh, slag," Ratchet said wearily. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

He looked over to see Sunstreaker delicately licking the end of a rust stick and had to squash down the random surge of interest at the sight.

Damn it. He had thought he had gotten a handle on that.

"A very good one, actually," Sunstreaker replied, lifting his gaze to meet Ratchet's. "'A lot of energy' doesn't even begin to describe Sideswipe."

"And you?" Ratchet asked, watching Sunstreaker munch contentedly on the stick. Now that Sunstreaker wasn't unintentionally licking the treat suggestively, he was easier to look at.

"I'll join him in just a moment. Keep him in check."

"Please do," Ratchet said, finishing off his energon and reaching for one of the wafers. He popped it in his mouth and closed his optic shutters, savoring the burst of flavor across his glossa. When he opened his optics again, Sunstreaker was looking at him oddly.

Feeling a little defensive, Ratchet reached for another wafer. "What? I didn't just buy them for you two, you know."

Raising an orbital ridge, Sunstreaker waved a hand nonchalantly. "Just don't eat too much; don't want your tanks to get upset," he said in a bad imitation of Ratchet's earlier warning.

Growling, Ratchet looked for something to throw at his smirking ward, but ended up swatting at him instead. "Get out of here! Go wear out your brother."

"I'll try," Sunstreaker said, getting to his hands and knees. "I don't think I'll ever succeed for very long, though."

Sunstreaker initiated his transformation, stretching much the same way as his brother had.

"Hmmph. At least long enough to give me a few minutes of peace, then," Ratchet grumped. Sunstreaker's tail flicked once in acknowledgement, and he trotted off at a sedate pace, head up and searching for his brother. Unfortunately, he didn't look behind him and was immediately bowled over when Sideswipe practically flew over the nearest knoll and down it at breakneck speed.

The red and gold forms tumbled together for several feet before Sideswipe broke away and continued on his run, barking merrily and glossa lolling out to the side. Sunstreaker was not far behind, audial flaps laid back on his skull as he put on a burst of speed to try and catch up to his brother.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Ratchet boxed up the treats and replaced them in the carrying basket, sneaking one last rust stick for himself. Then he dragged the blanket over to the nearest patch of sun, contently crunching on the treat as he threw himself down, wriggling on the grass until he was comfortable. The sun's rays immediately began warming his frame and he went limp with a sigh, enjoying the encroaching lassitude. He raised his head once to spot the twins racing each other at the far end of the field, well away from any other mechs. Then he dropped his helm back down, closed his eyes, and relaxed for the first time in several weeks.

* * *

He came up slowly from recharge, uncomfortably warm. When Ratchet opened his optics, the sun had moved across the sky and his frame was dappled from the rays breaking through the tree's leaves. The source of the warmth became readily apparent as the large red dog shifted atop Ratchet's chest when he stirred awake.

 **Hi,** Sideswipe said, turning his head to look at Ratchet. The youngling's engine purred loudly in response as Ratchet automatically dropped a hand to Sideswipe's back and began stroking.

"Hi," Ratchet replied, vocalizer a little staticky around the edges from lingering recharge. "How long have you been here?"

 **Only 'bout an hour. You looked so peaceful that I wanted a nap too,** Sideswipe explained, tail balancer slowly thumping. **I woke up just a few minutes ago.**

"Where's your brother?" Ratchet inquired, not too worried by his absence. Sideswipe obviously wasn't.

 **Over there. Melting my spark.** Sideswipe lifted his head and pointed with his muzzle.

Ratchet pushed himself up onto his elbows, Sideswipe sliding off to lie on the blanket at his side. Ratchet quickly caught the gleam of Sunstreaker's distinctive paint on the other side of their tree. The golden twin was trotting over to a small sparkling, no taller than Ratchet's knee. Sunstreaker walked right up to the little one and bent his head, something falling from his mouth onto the ground. A ball, Ratchet saw, watching as the sparkling quickly picked it up and grinning, threw it over Sunstreaker's head. The toy flew no more than a few feet away, but Sunstreaker immediately bounded over and picked it up, bringing it right back.

The sparkling clapped his hands in joy and threw his arms around Sunstreaker's neck, the dog crouching in order for the sparkling to reach. The sparkling released him a moment later, grabbing the ball and throwing it again.

 **They've been at it for as long as I've been awake,** Sideswipe said, startling Ratchet from his reverie. **It's fragging** _ **adorable**_ **.**

"Language," Ratchet admonished, while internally agreeing wholesparkedly. "Where are his creators?"

 **On the other side of the tree. They don't seem to care at** _ **all**_ **,** Sideswipe marveled.

Sunstreaker approached the sparkling again and when the little one reached out for the ball, Sunstreaker danced away, tail balancer wagging playfully. The sparkling squealed and ran after the dog, Sunstreaker darting and weaving and leading the sparkling on a merry chase.

The sparkling ran close to the tree, and so focused on trying to catch the tail just out of his reach, didn't see the root that tripped him. The little one tumbled to the ground, grunting as he hit hard. Stunned, he didn't move for a long moment. Then he pushed himself to his hands and started hiccupping in distress. Hearing the sounds, Sunstreaker looked over his shoulder. He slid to a halt, dropping the ball, and ran back to the sparkling.

Movement on the other side of the tree caught Ratchet's attention and he watched a tall, gray mech take a step forward, optics carefully observing Sunstreaker as he nosed at the sparkling. The mech made no other movement, seemingly content with letting the sparkling's impromptu guardian handle the matter.

Sunstreaker whined, glossa flicking out and swiping across the sparkling's face. Shocked, the sparkling let an unintelligible garble of words in protest and batted at Sunstreaker's muzzle, his tumble forgotten. Sunstreaker continued to nose at the sparkling, going so far as to slide his head under the sparkling's chest and nudge him upright. Ratchet had to stifle a laugh at the disgruntled expression that crossed Sunstreaker's canine face when the sparkling grabbed Sunstreaker's audial flap and used it to pull himself the rest of the way to his feet.

 **Oh, Primus,** Sideswipe moaned, leaning heavily against Ratchet's leg. **He's killing me.**

"Who? Your brother?" Ratchet asked, confused.

 **Yeah, of course Sunstreaker. I mean… look at him!** Sideswipe said, shooting a glance at Ratchet over his shoulder. **Big, bad former gladiator dog being all careful and…and** _ **protective**_ **. It's kinda hot.**

Ratchet snorted in amusement. "He's good with him," Ratchet admitted. The two of them watched as the sparkling and Sunstreaker continued to play, Sunstreaker keeping a careful optic on the little one and herding him away from any more tree roots.

 **He would make a great creator. Are you sure…?** Sideswipe asked wistfully. Ratchet rubbed Sideswipe's neck soothingly. "I'm sorry, Sides," Ratchet replied, real regret coloring his tone. "Twins can't recreate on their own. If you find a third mate, then maybe…"

Sideswipe ex-vented heavily and placed his head on his paws. **I love him so much… sometimes it feels like my spark is bursting.**

Ratchet's hand paused in its stroking, and he stared at the tip of Sideswipe's alert audial flaps. "I would imagine that's a good thing," he ventured, confused by Sideswipe's almost disgruntled tone.

 **I just… sometimes I wonder… I wonder if I would love him as much if we hadn't been bonded since creation.**

Ratchet pondered that, watching the huge golden dog play so carefully with the tiny sparkling. He had no idea why Sideswipe was questioning his love for his brother at this moment. Everything had been going so well lately.

And perhaps that was the reason. Sideswipe was finally free to truly experience life and love, and maybe this was the first time Sideswipe realized how deep his own emotions ran.

"But you don't question you would love him," Ratchet stated slowly.

Sideswipe startled, and he pushed himself upright to his haunches, looking over his shoulder.

 **I… I can't imagine** _ **not**_ **loving Sunny,** Sideswipe replied.

"Then what does it matter _how_ deeply you love him?" Ratchet asked, furrowing his orbital ridges.

Sideswipe's jaw dropped and a look of astonishment crossed his faceplates. **It's as easy as that, isn't it?** Sideswipe said in amazement. **What would we do without you, Ratchet?**

Ratchet snorted. "Run around like directionless idiots, I'd imagine."

 **Probably.** Sideswipe looked down, studying the blanket for a long moment. Then he got to all four feet and stepped in close, straddling Ratchet's lap, much to his surprise. The two of them ended up nearly muzzle tip to nasal ridge, and Ratchet's optics strained to keep Sideswipe in focus.

 **I love you, Ratch. Like… a lot. Like…. Like…**

As Sideswipe visibly struggled to find the words, Ratchet reached out and cupped Sideswipe's muzzle, gently shaking his head from side to side.

"You don't have to quantify it, Sides. I understand. I love you quite a bit as well. I would be devastated if something ever happened to either of you," Ratchet said softly.

Sideswipe chuffed and collapsed atop Ratchet's lap, forcing a grunt out of him as the twin's weight pinned him in place. **I would tear down the world to keep you or Sunny safe,** Sideswipe promised.

Ratchet brushed a hand over the top of Sideswipe's skull. "Don't be so melodramatic, Sides."

"It's kind of his trademark," Sunstreaker said, surprising Ratchet and Sideswipe both as he approached. "What's he going on about now?"

Sideswipe scrambled to his feet, nearly crushing Ratchet's left knee in the process. He clutched it, watching as Sideswipe pushed himself into a transformation. Before he was even fully on two legs, he was throwing himself at his twin, stumbling the last few steps.

Sunstreaker caught him, his startled question muffled by Sideswipe mashing their lips together. Moments later, he jerked himself backwards, only to cradle Sunstreaker's cheeks in his palms. Sideswipe held him still and stared deep into Sunstreaker's optics.

"I love you. Even if you weren't my twin, I would love you," Sideswipe blurted out. The red twin was practically vibrating in place with the extent of his emotions. Ratchet couldn't decide whether he should be amused by Sunstreaker's bewilderment or melt at Sideswipe's sweetness.

Sunstreaker easily broke out of Sideswipe's grip. "Yeah, you too, you glitch. What's going on? What did I miss?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning around Sideswipe to look at Ratchet in confusion.

"Sideswipe had an epiphany," Ratchet remarked wryly, amusement beginning to win out.

"Tell Ratchet you love him," Sideswipe demanded, swinging behind Sunstreaker and managing to propel him forward a few steps until Sunstreaker dug his heels in.

"What? Why? He knows I do," Sunstreaker replied, optics darting around in mortification.

"Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. How will he know unless you tell him? What if he dies tomorrow and you never told him?!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"I've told him before!" Sunstreaker protested, now refusing to look at Ratchet. He wasn't surprised; Sunstreaker was the more reserved twin, especially when it came to emotions. Sideswipe gave kisses and said 'I love you' easily, but Sunstreaker always seemed embarrassed to reveal how he felt. Ratchet knew it was a left over issue from their time in the rings, where their love for one another had been used against them. He understood it, as well as the fact that the more Sideswipe pushed, the more Sunstreaker would pull away.

Ratchet rolled his optics and stood as the twins continued to argue. He approached them, and Sunstreaker startled when Ratchet brushed his fingers against Sunstreaker's elbow. He turned, blinking rapidly, and looking apprehensive. Sideswipe quieted as Ratchet reached up and placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder, smiling at him gently.

"Tell him," Sideswipe whispered into Sunstreaker's audial sensor.

"Would you stop?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. He tried to turn, raising a fist, but Ratchet tightened his grip and Sunstreaker subsided.

"Look at me, Sunny," Ratchet instructed. Sunstreaker reluctantly met Ratchet's optics. "I love you. Like… lots," he said, shooting Sideswipe a grin. "You don't have to say anything in return. It's ok."

A confused expression flitted across Sunstreaker's face before he ducked his head. "I love you too. Lots," he mumbled, looking up shyly.

"Thank you," Ratchet said simply. "It's nice to hear, even if I already know it."

Sunstreaker's denta worried his lower lip plate as realization dawned. Then he broke away from both Sideswipe and Ratchet. "What brought this all on anyway?" he asked, looking suspiciously at Sideswipe.

The red twin shrugged nonchalantly, looking sideways at the tree. "I might have gotten all fluttery in my spark when I saw you playing with that kid over there."

The irritation drained from Sunstreaker's expression, replaced with regret. "Sides…"

"No, it was good!" Sideswipe rushed to protest. "You never know. We might find another mate. Or we might adopt. Worked out pretty good for us, right?"

Sunstreaker gazed at his twin, and Ratchet saw a fathomless love in the golden mech's optics as he smiled. Speaking of fluttery sparks… "Yeah, Sides. We could do that."

"Whatever happened to the kid, anyway?" Sideswipe asked, craning his head to peer behind the tree.

"They went home," Sunstreaker replied, folding himself down onto the blanket. "Shifter gave me his ball."

He pulled the toy out of subspace and held it on his palm to show them both, the small metal sphere dented in multiple places. Much of the paint had been scraped off by what looked suspiciously like tooth marks.

"Shifter, huh?" Sideswipe remarked, leaning over to lightly touch the ball.

"Yeah, his creators told me his designation. Said they usually came to the park every time this week," Sunstreaker supplied, looking up at Ratchet hopefully.

"Hmmm," Ratchet said thoughtfully, also sinking back down to the blanket. "Normally I'm in classes. But…" Ratchet rushed to say, seeing Sunstreaker's face twist in disappointment, "…it's a short walk. I'm sure the two of you can manage to stay out of trouble on the way here."

Sunstreaker's face lit up and he carefully tucked the ball back into subspace. "I'd like that."

Sideswipe threw himself to his belly next to his twin, poking at the picnic basket and peering down inside it hopefully. "Me too. I love being able to run."

"So I gather that you both like picnics then?" Ratchet asked, retrieving a rust stick for each of them.

"They're all right," Sideswipe said, shrugging nonchalantly. Sunstreaker reached over and absently bopped his brother on the head.

"We like them," Sunstreaker said. He paused with the rust stick halfway to his mouth, optics lifting to meet Ratchet's. "Thank you, Ratchet."

The gratitude shining in the golden mech's gaze made Ratchet's ventilations catch. "You're quite welcome."

"How long are we gonna stay?" Sideswipe asked, rolling over to his back and pillowing his helm on his crossed arms, reaching out and petting the air. It took Ratchet a second to realize he was pretending to stroke one of the clouds above them that looked quite a bit like an electro-cat.

"I thought until sunset. It's quite a pretty view," Ratchet remarked. He lay down again, positioning himself so that his upper body reclined on the nearby slope. The sun was already beginning to go down and now he was in the perfect position to watch it do so.

"K," Sideswipe replied cheerfully, crawling across the blanket to plaster himself against Ratchet's side. He automatically slid an arm around Sideswipe's shoulders, prompting a pleased purr from the red twin. Sunstreaker followed his brother's example not a moment later, after looking around to ensure no one was watching. Once they were settled, Sideswipe reached across the width of Ratchet's chest, and tangled the fingers of one hand with Sunstreaker's.

"This is nice," Sideswipe murmured after several minutes of silence.

Gaze focused on the swirls of color forming on the horizon, and warmed on both sides, all Ratchet could do was nod. "That it is, Sides."


End file.
